Blood control valves can be use with catheter assemblies or other vascular access devices to prevent undesirable blood exposure from the catheter assembly or from another such vascular access device. Generally, a blood control valve includes the septum and a septum activator. The septum can include a flexible barrier that has one or more slits through which the septum activator can be introduced. In use, the septum activator is advanced through the slit(s) of the septum to selectively open the septum and form a fluid path therethrough. Non-limiting examples of blood control valves are disclosed in the United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0046570, filed Aug. 20, 2009, titled “Systems and Methods for Providing a Flushable Catheter Assembly,” which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.